Rolling element bearings are well known mechanical components which are used for rotatably supporting for example shafts or axles in rotating applications. There are different types of rolling element bearings, comprising rollers and/or balls as the rolling elements.
One common type of rolling bearing is a self-aligning roller bearing which is known for its ability to accommodate large loads and also shaft misalignments. The outer and inner bearing rings are designed such that they can be relatively misaligned in respect of the bearing's rotation axis. The self-aligning capability is accomplished by the use of barrel-shaped rollers and corresponding raceway surfaces on the respective outer and inner bearing ring. The bearing may for example be configured as a single-row or a double-row roller bearing.
Self-aligning roller bearings may be equipped with sealing rings for preventing debris/contaminants from entering the bearing and also for accommodating lubrication within the bearing. One such bearing is for example known from the U.S. Pat. No. 8,979,386 B2 disclosing a rolling-element bearing comprising a sealing element being removably attached to an axial end side of the bearing.